Pretending not to notice
by Kakureru
Summary: Every day is like every other, until you notice that difference. Roppi/Tsuki


Title: Pretending not to notice

Summary: Every day is like every other, until you notice that difference.

Word count: 6,333

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

**POV Hachimenroppi**

Every day was practically identical to me, as if someone pressed the repeat button as I fell asleep every night. The only change was the conversation and who people interacted with, but it never concerned me, I would keep to myself, only speaking when necessary, for example when asked a question by a teacher or when it is the school cultural festival that appears every year, which needed this so called "team work" and communication, even though everyone in school barely spoke to me apart from this one person who was the main reason for the various colours in my dull life.

Monday morning was usually the most quietists' day. Students would yawn, sigh and give a sleepy hello, good morning or something incoherent for a greeting. Sliding the lifelessly door to the side to remove it from my route that I took every morning to get to the same seat as always. The bell rang throughout the school and people reached for their seats while muttering complaints about the annoying bell.

The homeroom teacher enters the classroom with a bit of a skip added into his walk to the front desk, "Morning everyone. Since I see there are no seats empty I will assume everyone is here" he says while leaning back against his chair, a smile appeared on his face, "Well now that everything is out of the way… let's talk about what my wonderful Celty did for me today…"

Girls giggle as the male students groan. Affectionate love stories as our homeroom teacher, Kishitani Shinra, would like to call it. He would talk about something irrelevant to the whole class until it was our first lesson of the day but unfortunately for him a poor blonde male sitting between the windows and I, was trying to stop his endless rambling of love.

"S-S-Sir." He stutters, lifting up his right arm to become more noticeable. He tries again, "Excuse me." This time with a little more effort however it was completely futile over the voices. I sigh, taking a quick glance at him before considering if I should help. After deeming it necessary to help out for the good of the class, I raise up from my seat gaining a sound of protest from my chair as it screeches against the floor, which gained the classroom attention towards me. Ignoring the stares of my new audience I grab his arm, pulling him up from his seat then push him towards the front. Stumbling on his way, he soon regained his balance.

"Shinra," I say, receiving a disapproving look for calling his first name, "I don't think you should be ignoring your pupils." I tell him, lifting up a hand to present the pupil I was talking about.

"Ignoring?" Shinra looks at me confused before looking at him. The blonde nods silently, his glasses sliding slightly down the bridge of his nose before sinking his head back into his white scarf like he was a turtle trying to hide in its shell. I sat back down again, picking up the book I was reading before, ignoring the situation presented in front of me.

"Erm...well… you th-that…erm" The females silently laugh at the blonde fail attempt of starting his conversation. At this point I'm sure he was embarrassed.

"…"

"You..You see there a school trip soon a-and I thought we should sort this out before it is left undone."

"Oh! Yes, yes! The school trip hahaha. Nearly forgot about that" He laughs awkwardly while he reaches for the bag on the back of his chair. Meanwhile the male student sat back down onto his original seat, showing a shy smile for the appreciated help I gave him. I pretend not to notice.

-Break Time -

The school bell rang, signalling it was the start of break and the end of math. Approaching the hallways I was abruptly stopped by a force pulling on my sleeve. I twisted my body a bit, glaring at the offender. Fortunately for him, he look like he did not care or must have been oblivious, most likely the latter because any sane man would of let go and right now I just wanted to be alone.

"Hey Roppi, I just wanted to say thank you for this morning." He smiles.

"I told you not to call me Roppi," Shaking my arm out of his grip "I never gave you permission and since when were we so close Tsuki?"

I never did like evolving myself around other people, I hated them, no I despise humans themselves and they most likely hated me, nevertheless I don't care what they thought of me since all they ever do is lie. The whole world is built upon lies and rumours, a person only caring about themselves and no one else, tearing down the people above them just so they could be higher up the ladder.

Tsuki hummed, a smile gracing his face.

"Why are you smiling for?"

"You called me Tsuki."

"So?" I ask as I began walking away down the halls with Tsuki right on my tail.

"We both gave each other nicknames, so we are friends right."

"Wrong."

"Eh?! Then what are we?"

"Acquaintances."

He frowns "I never thought we were. I mean, I even have your mobile number since that time we had to work on a project together"

"I know" I sigh in defeat and look back at him "why are you following me it's irritating."

The blonde didn't answer back, instead he was trying to find something in his white messenger bag that always stuck on his shoulder and hung around his body.

Finally reaching the destination which was the school roof I slid down the metal chain linked fence to get into a comfortable sitting position on the concrete ground.

"Ah, here it is." He cheers, ignoring my previous question and opening his mobile so the screen lit up. "Look, look!" I stare at his phone. There was a picture on his mobile, two people standing, one of myself looking bored while Tsuki smiled for the camera holding a trophy for our winning project.

"I have more photos of us, like that time when we both fell asleep in my room when we were doing the project. Mum then came in and took a picture. She thought it was cu-"

I shove my hand into his face, "Finish that sentence and all hell will break loose." The response I got was a chuckle and a nod.

"Ok, but I'm just trying to show that no matter what you think of me…" He sat down beside me and leaned against me, his head resting on my shoulders. "…I will always think of you as a friend."

I suddenly turn my head to the side so he could not see my face.

"…"

"Roppi?" His head lifts up away from my shoulder, a hint of worry in his voice.

The sound of the bell then shot off, concluding that break was over. But still I didn't look at him when I left because there was definitely not a blush of embarrassment on my face…..what he said had to be a lie.

-Tuesday-

"Test results for the Biology mock have now been marked. You may leave for break when you get this." Shinra calls out, rising from his seat to give out the papers that have been marked. Students stop their chatter unsure if they should whine in mental pain or groan already, predicting there results. My reaction never changed because the results were always the same.

"Another perfect score Hachimenroppi." Shinra grins, patting me quite roughly on the back and then returning back to his teacher desk. I look at my paper… in red pen read 100%, any other person would be over the moon with this but I felt nothing, I felt no pride or even sadness, just emptyness.

"So how was your results Roppi?" Tsuki ask from beside him.

"Fine I guess." I say in a monotonous voice

While grinning shyly he says "I got 56%... I guess there is room for improvement."

I didn't understand how he could still smile and laugh when he had much poorer grade then I did. Looking back at the paper, I fold it and then tear it apart in to pieces some small, some big. It meant nothing to me.

That break and lunch time Tsuki did not follow me like he usually did. Even though I should be relieved that I did not have to fight him off, I had a nagging feeling of sadness but why would that be? It was most likely nothing.

Later that day after school at 9p.m sitting on my bed, my back against the wall as I sat in the darkness of my own silent room, observing the silhouettes that covered the opposite side of the wall. Suddenly the silence is broken by the ringtone of my mobile phone that pierces through the room, a small light flickers on the surface of my mobile lying beside me, demanding attention.

_kako no shounen to te wo tsunaide_

_nakayoku aruku bika michi_

_hoka no yatsura no aite wa_

_mata kyou mo kawatteiku_

_sonna jinsei ga tanoshii kai?_

_boku no jinsei ga tadashii yo_

_datte datte boku wa zutto_

_ichizu nanda erai desho?_

Pressing the button on my mobile, the constant flicker of the light stops, the light only staying on now as the ringtone dies down to silence. Sound only coming from the buttons being pressed by my fingertips, to revel the text that has been sent to me.

-Text-:

From: Tsukishima

Title: Sorry

Hello (≧∇≦)/

soz about not spending time with u at break and lunch but something came up, it was important… (_) but I will see you tomoz so don't be mad ok?

I'll make it up to you. How about coming out for a meal on Saturday? Won't be anything fancy though but hope that's ok.

-End-

I close my phone. There was no reason to be mad. I was just annoyed so I ignore it.

_20 minutes later_

Another text.

-Text-:

From: Tsukishima

Title: hello?

Roppi? (Ｔ.Ｔ)

-End-

_12 minutes later_

The phone went off again.

-Text-:

From: Tsukishima

Title: waaaa!

（ ﾟ Дﾟ） There some random black cat in my room it's big! What should I do?! It might be violent, shoudsfdfl#gmafkgncfbopdng#

-End-

Staring at my phone in complete confusion, asking myself how a cat got into his room unnoticed and what is this gibberish…I concluded he went delusional and ignored it.

_3 minutes later_

The phone was getting on my nerve now. Stomping on it sounded like a good idea right about now.

-Text-:

From: Tsukishima

Title: Fluffy!

Hahaha (^^;) soz about that, I tripped over and dropped my phone then that cat (now called Bella) stepped on my phone then laid on it. Anyway found out its harmless. （・∀・）

-End-

…Sometimes I think the constant ringing of my phone is trying to tell me that 'you're such a cold-hearted fool.' even if it doesn't possess a voice. I thought that every day because he texted me at least once every night.

-Wednesday-

Wednesday morning swiftly came. Homeroom was the same as always, love story and chatter. Next was Chemistry, we saw how magnesium reacted with fire and it just went bright which blinded the eyes (irritating and dull). At break I remained in the class room. Staring outside the window I thought that outside this place… "…There is nothing that I wish for because I already know what will happen."

"Hey, if that how it is…. Then isn't that's really boring?"

"Huh?" I turn towards the voice.

"Hehe, sorry I heard you muttering to yourself." He says looking down at the floor

"Oh…" I glance to the side back outside the window "well it's true, not like I have anything to hide."

"…"

"What are you doing Tsuki?" He was reaching inside his desk, I tilted my head this way and that way trying to get a better view but it was all done in vain. Tsuki smiles as he took whatever he needed and quickly hid it behind his back. Curious of what it was I ask, "What have you got there?"

"Close your eyes." Was the only reply I got.

"I'm going to see it soon anyway so I don't see the point." I deadpan, placing a hand out towards him.

"But it won't be a surprise gift then!"

I watch him for a while hoping that my eyes could read whatever went on through his mind but already knowing it wasn't going to work, I quickly gave up. Tsukishima was so far the only person I couldn't predict 100% of the time. And curiosity was knocking on my door.

"Ok but I don't see what could be so surprising." I shrug, closing my eyes as the world turn to complete darkness, only hearing the shuffling of his scarf and the slowness of his breathing. Something light was then placed upon my hands. I open my eyes, eyeing the fragile object in my hand. It was a white paper crane, except there were red and black writing on it with a 56 written on its right wing, it was his test score paper for biology. I look at it with disinterest.

"It's an origami crane." He smiles, readjusting his glasses.

"I can see that."

"It a symbol of happiness, good luck and peace. Hopefully it would bring you happiness."

I simply just gaze at him. Though it seems he must have felt nervous under my gaze.

"Er…well…y-you see …you said that everything was sort of predictable in the future and I…I thought then that it must be boring" Tsuki was fumbling with his words unsure of what to do, it was sweet, "so I thought this would bring you some fun. Ah, but don't get me wrong it not like I'm saying your life is boring. Wh-what I'm trying to say is-"

"Thanks..." I cut him off "I'll take good care it." I smile. Yes I am human, no matter how much I hated it but at least I received a satisfying reaction. Tsuki reacted by covering the upper half of his face with the white scarf to hide the rising blush.

"N-No problem."

"Hey Tsukishima," calls a girl voice from outside the classroom, "Can you come over here, two guys are fighting again and I need you to stop them." The brunette sighs, popping her head around the door. Her name is Mari, she is the head of the school council but from time to time she needed help with duties she could not handle.

Using Tsukishima unusual strength for pulling people apart from each other or as a sense of fear which would create the people to scurry away when it came to fights and also used for lifting up heavy objects, one example would be that time when he had to lift up a steel locker cabinet off a boy because there was no teacher about and not enough students at the time to lift it up. When that happened everyone feared him for a while and avoided him like the plague, calling him names behind his back but then Mari came along befriending him when she became part of the school council. After everyone found out Mari started to hang out with him every now and then, they notice he was practically innocent and harmless. Individuals started warming up to him and he soon became fairly popular within the school, unluckily there were still those little groups of people who rejected him in society because of his strength.

"Me? Wh-why?"

In a fast pace Mari walk towards Tsuki grabbing his arm "Because first off I'm girl" She was indeed a girl but her appearance trick you into thinking she was a guy, her hair was short and she wore Knee high demined jeans with black conversers and a black top with white writing saying 'Wow you can read'. "And secondly because you scare people…" She then froze looking at Tsuki from head to toe.

"Wait forget the second comment, you look to innocent." she chuckles, dragging the poor blonde by the arm.

"Wa-wait, wait, wait!" Tsuki cried, grabbing hold of my desk which then started to drag along with him.

"There is no time to wait! You are only talking to Hachimenroppi and peace in the school corridors right now are more important" She scolds, then taking a quick glimpse at me to only receive a scowl. "I can see you are cheerful as always" Mira smirk before leaving the room with Tsukishima and a desk that were towed behind her, and with that the door was bang shut.

We never did get along too well. It was like trying to mix oil and water together. Anyway, I thought I should start reading again but remembered my desk was dragged out, I sighed and thought maybe I should retrieve my desk but that thought was then cut off by a bang and a crash coming from outside.

"Tsukishima! I told you to stop them."

"I…I did, see?"

"Oh jeez, when I meant stop, I didn't mean-"

"But he was coming towards me!"

"That didn't mean that you had to open up a hole in a wall by using him as a human boulder. God he's not moving, is he even alive?"

-Saturday-

Waiting outside The Waffle House, I sat on the marble bench waiting for Tsukishima who was now 23 minutes and 36 seconds late. He was the one making me suffer through this ordeal, I hated the outside, let alone popular public places. There were too many dirty humans walking this earth that needed to be obliterated.

"Roppi!" Tsuki beamed, rushing towards me.

"Tsuki Don't run, you will tri-"

He tripped. I face palmed. He was always so clumsy.

I ran across the road helping him up back onto his feet, "You know every time you run, you trip." I scold. He readjusts his glasses and fixes his scarf before giving an awkward smile.

"I got a tiny bit excited."

If that was a tiny bit then I didn't want to know what the full version of it was. "So why are you late? And it better be a good reason."

"Ah…I got lost," Tsuki smiles while looking down in his Black leather note book, "guess the directions were not clear enough" He mumbles.

"Directions? You're the one who chose this place." I look at him suspiciously. Then grabbing his hand since he was still looking in his notebook and we needed to cross the road.

"I know, but I only been here once with my brother and I thought you would like this place."

Reaching the doorway and not having to wait in queue since Tsukishima fortunately made booked reservation for us, we walk pass the queue to reach the standing man at the podium.

"We made a reservation, should be under the name Heiwajima." I tell him, since Tsuki was to shy hiding behind me, which didn't really work since he was much taller than me.

The waiter nods gesturing a hand movement to come follow. The Waffle House wasn't a big place it was slightly cramp and it was a simple furnished room, they had wooden tables and chair, the floor lined with blue carpet. The waiter leads us up a spiral staircase leading us into a much smaller room which we were originally in before. This room could only fit two tables and it led to nowhere else, the waiter put down the menu at the table at the end motioning us that this was our table.

"I shall be back to take your order in a few minutes, please excuse me" and with that he left down the stairs.

We both sat down and pick up the menus scanning through the words.

-Menu-

**Fresh banana waffle**

Fresh sliced bananas sprinkled with cinnamon sugar or with rich chocolate sauce and toasted nuts ¥524 (small) ¥668 (large)

**The bonoffe waffle**

Fresh sliced bananas smothered with homemade toffee sauce and sprinkled with flake chocolate ¥536 (small) ¥687 (large)

**Plain waffle **

Just as it comes, crisp and hot out of the iron ¥330 (small) ¥380 (large)

**Dessert in a bowl**

Chocolate mousse with cream or vanilla ice cream ¥562

Hot Dutch apple with cream or vanilla ice cream ¥505

Vanilla ice cream (per scoop) ¥194

_(Etc…)_

_-end-  
_

Dear god what have I got myself into, everything was sickeningly sweet. There was not one reasonable food that did not involve a high percentage of getting a sugar rush. Tilting the menu down to peek at Tsuki to only be faced with a happy, smiley humming human, his menu was already put down and if he wasn't so damn happy I would of gave him a glare. I knew I should have forced him to go to a sushi restaurant.

"Excuse me. Are you ready to take your order?"

Tsuki looked at me unsure if I was ready, "Yes we are ready." nearly letting out a sigh as I spoke. He took our orders, Tsuki pointing out what he wanted, the large bonoffe waffle and a strawberry milkshake and I ordered for a small fresh banana waffle without the cinnamon sugar with black coffee as my drink. After he took off with our orders we sat there in silence the only sound coming from downstairs and Tsukishima writing or maybe even drawing in his black note book with his pencil.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm, just drawing" He says closing the book quickly to end the conversation. Getting up from his chair he walks towards the stairs.

"Where are you going now?"

He looks at me and blushes, "oh right never mind." I sigh "You know toilet isn't exactly a bad word." with that he hurried off down the stairs unsure how to respond.

On the opposite side of the table laid the small note book that he left. Tsukishima always carried that book with him since last year. Was it really so important? Leaning over the table I slide the book over the table, opening the book when it came into a reasonable reach, flicking through the pages, it was clearly only drawings put inside. Stopping on a random page there was a sketch of the school floor lay out each room was label indicating the room number and lesson we had in that room, at the top right corner read 'School, Floor 2'. I flick to another page 'School building 2, Gym' and another 'Hideout, Floor 16' and another 'Directions, Bluebird Park' this one look more like a map with black arrows directing the reader where to go on the map. I stared at it in confusion, unsure of what to think of it, turning a couple more pages.

"Roppi?"

I look up, "Ah…Tsuki" I look back down closing the book, "I was just curious of what you were drawing."

"I see…" He sat back down, "What do you think of my drawings?"

The question surprised me so it took me a while to conjure something up, "your pictures are good, are you trying to become an architect?" I ask as I slid the book back towards him.

"I guess you could say that…" He smiles with an added small laugh.

The man came back with our orders placing the waffles and drinks in front of their rightful owner, "Why did you get the large?" I said with a hint of disgust in my voice, while he went to grab the maple syrup jug to drown his waffle in it sweetness. I wanted to throw up but held it back.

"Because it delicious." Tsuki hums.

"Un-huh…"

I pick up my knife and fork, putting 4 small holes into the waffle with my fork, but that soon came to a halt by Tsuki grasping hold of my wrist.

"What are you doing Roppi!"

"Well what does it look like? I'm obviously about to eat it." I snap.

"No, no, no, you can't do that. You have to put maple syrup on it! Without maple syrup it's like having a chocolate raisin but to only find out there is no raisin inside."

"Look. The maple syrup is in a jug that is left on every table, I'm sure it an option for the customer to pick if they want it or not."

He ignores me and tries to grab for the jug that he put back however I was quicker. Tsuki pouts and then get out of his chair walking up to me. I stand up moving my arms to avoid his constant attack of trying to grab the jug. I was quick but he trapped me between himself and the wall giving me less movement.

Taking the jug out of my hand, he raised the jug up into the air above his head, the lid fallen off on the way up "Got it!" he beams, then he suddenly froze as he felt something slow and sticky trickle down his face, Tsuki brought the jug back down again staring at his hand in surprised that it was covered by the sweet substance, "Oh…" He looks at the jug, seeing that the lid must have fallen off at some point.

I laugh. I couldn't hold it in, he was covered in maple syrup from his head to his shoulders and the expression on his face made it the all the funnier. Tsuki looks at me, a smile creeping onto his face, until he as well burst into laughter with me. The fuzzy warm laughter soon died down in the room as the both of us tried to regain our breath.

"I guess I can't put any syrup on your waffle now."

"By put u meant_ drown_. Anyway I can still have the maple syrup."

"How?" He tilts his head and I held his wrist by the hand taking a look at his sticky hand.

"Like this." I smirk.

-Tuesday (2) -

At lunch I stood by myself viewing the world from above the school rooftop through the icy chain linked fence that I held onto with my left hand. If you compared the world to the universe you would see it only merely a small planet, that done the same thing it does every year and every night. Spin. That's all it ever does. Society was made to keep themselves and this pointless world alive, and the higher up the rank ladder you were the less labour work you did. The naive people don't know they were only used to work and the unknowing students and new birth of life was only here to replace the people who died, to keep world working like clockwork.

"If I died right now, someone would just replace me." I muttered as I let go of the fence, only to be surprised by a scarf hooked over me that forced me to turn around.

"Even just muttering that is so foolish" Tsuki grins.

I was surprised, "When did you…"

"Hmmm not that long ago," He looks straight at me "You know…I don't think you could be replaced if you die"

"Oh? And why is that"

"That's because you're special and no one is identical in looks and personality" Tsuki looks at the sky then back down at me, "I can always remember everything I done with you, that being sad, funny, awkward, weird and happy moments. Its irreplaceable." he smiles, pulling me more in by the scarf.

"It's true that there is no one who is identical in both however people are born to replace the person who died to fill that empty gap. If you worked as a waiter and then you stop, someone else would replace you, filling that empty gap. It's all the same. And as for your memories, all you have to do if forget"

"Memories are what make us humans."

I laughed. His way of thinking was too childish, "Every living animal contains memories. What make us humans are our intelligent, strength, instinct and appearance." Tsuki flinched back, then slid the scarf off from around my shoulders and wrapped it back around his.

"I guess your right…" He smiles half-heartedly before looking back at me.

- Friday (3) -

I was still in the school building after school, forgetting that I left my fur coat in the Physics room. If it weren't so bloody hot today I would not have taken it off, but no the weather had the pleasure of boiling people, "This is what I get for wearing black clothes." I mutter, grabbing my coat from off the chair. Wandering down the corridors, I hear a sniffle coming from inside a class room. I stopped and looked up at the sign, 'Student council'. The door was left open and to my surprise it wasn't Mari who was inside but Tsuki instead, he was crying, sitting down with tears streaming down the surface of his face, his posture still as he cried soundlessly alone.

"Hachimenroppi! What are u doing here?!" Turning around I met a fuming Mari, "Students should not be at school around this hour."

"Can a student not collect a forgotten possession?" I sneer.

"Tsk, I'll let it slide this time." Mari huffs before her blue eyes stared frozen looking into the distance behind me, "Tsukishima I told you to stay in the student council room." She says with a bit of worry.

Looking at him, he seems perfectly fine. So I was pretending not to notice what happen before.

"Ah sorry" Tsuki laughs, scratching the back of his head, "I heard voices so I thought it be ok."

She sighs "Ok, let's just go home." She brushes pass me, linking arms with Tsuki.

"Hey, Ma…Ma…" He pauses, then frowns before continuing, "…Mane."

"Mari" She corrects.

"Sorry about that" He laugh awkwardly, "isn't Roppi walking with us?"

Mari glares at me before giving a sweet smile at him, "Roppi is _busy_ right now so he's not coming."

What the hell was that all about?

- Monday (4) -

Today seemed different. Tsuki was not in his seat, it made me feel uneasy, giving me an uncomfortable feeling in the pits of my stomach. Well it probably didn't matter, he was most likely ill and the test results are returning tomorrow not like that matter either because it not like mine will get any better, Tsuki would maybe smile it off.

Unexpectedly I hear a sob from somewhere nearby and turn my head to the source of the sound. A female student was crying as she held onto a bunch of flowers in her arm while her other arm tried wiping away the tears. Spotting the flowers made me feel anxious, usually I would not want to get involved but this strong feeling of worry kept poking at me, "Hey, what's happened?" I question gently, my voice only led to more crying from the girl, mutterings from others and some guilty or depressed looks.

Mari, who was comforting the girl stops and looks at me, "I guess you didn't hear then" She grabs my arm heaving me to the front of the class to avoid the people, that were all standing around the doorway, "Tsukishima dead."

I gape at her speechless of what to say as the words sink in.

"He committed suicide, he jumped out a window….16 stories high" Her whisper was barely audible.

"No…" I say in a low voice, "Tsuki…Tsuki wouldn't, he was…"

"Shut up!" her voice was starting to crack. She grits her teeth together trying to hold back her own tears, "We all know what he was like. Just accept it."

That night I waited for a text that I knew would never come. I couldn't accept it.

- Tuesday (4) -

When I look back at my past I notice that every day back then became less similar because of…him. He was the reason. The table beside me was empty, only a vase that held the flowers remains there. It was painful to watch as the flower slowly dies.

"Hachimenroppi, 100%" The teacher gives a weak smile.

I held the paper that brings back the memories of his smile. I'm sure that some people have already forgotten it. Even though I knew him, there was not even one thing I was able to solve at all. If I were able to get a little closer to him I think maybe I would have solved the answers and then maybe those days could have continued.

I scrunch up the paper in my hand and ran, sliding the door with a bang, speeding down the corridors, unsure if I was hearing voices in my head telling me to stop or if it was the students from the class calling out to me. I don't care, I wasn't going to stop and these swirls of emotion wouldn't stop either, I was in a haze. If only I notice how much hurt he was hiding over and over again behind that smile. If only I notice before, then none of this would have happen.

It all made sense now, everything did. The black note book containing the floor lay outs of buildings and directions to certain places, his words when he said I can always remember everything I done with you and memories are what makes us humans. By us, he meant himself. He suffered from anterograde amnesia and considered himself a monster, only remembering the times he has spent with me. If I wasn't so cold hearted I would not have said those things about humans being distinguish by their intelligence, strength, instincts and appearance, since his strength was abnormal and he thought he lack in intelligence, concluding he was a monster like those bastards use to call him.

Reaching an abandon building, known as Tsuki hideout, I gasp for breath upon reaching floor 16, viewing around the spacious floor with many too doorways, I was lost. I did not know my way round this building, it resembled an ancient maze.

"Meow"

I turn around but saw nothing. The sound came from close by. All of a sudden I felt something rub against my left leg. I looked down and saw a black kitten, bending down to get a closer look. It wore a red collar. Written on it read 'Bella', this must have been the cat that snuck in on Tsuki. Bella then scurried off around the corner, my instincts telling me to follow.

Willing my aching body to move forwards, I lean against the wall using it as a support to keep a steady pace behind Bella. The cat scratched against a door at the end of the hall laced over with yellow tapes 'KEEP OUT'. I disregard it, ripping off the pathetic plastic. Gripping hold of the handle as the worn out door creak open, the kitten squeeze itself through before the door was fully open.

Inside the room stood a table in front of a wide window that contained no glass within it, on the table stood a table top drawing easel, beside it stood a taller wooden easel on the ground, there on the wooden easel was an unfinished painting but I could not see it clearly from the distance I stood. Avoiding debris, paint pots and fragments of glass scattered across the concrete floor, I carefully move forwards realizing the ceiling was painted in different shades of blue, white patches representing the soft clouds in the sky and the brilliant blue sky followed down the side walls mixing into a lighter shade of blue, near the mid-section the sky ended, replaced by a field of bright sunflowers. It was peaceful.

Touching the painting that remained on the easel, I trace the thin lines that were trying to destroy the painting of a gorgeous sakura tree standing alone while its petals danced off with the wind, the sun shining streaks of light through the cloudy blue sky, giving a misty rainbow overhead of the sakura tree as the petals glittered in the light. I could not decide if I should keep the painting even with all the crossed out lines, it was still beautiful. Leaning my head forwards, I spot a paper crane between my feet, taking a closer look at the paper it seem to have been torn to pieces yet it was held together by sticky tape, it seems to be another test paper. I pick it up to and took a look at it right wing, '100'…it read 100. This was my test paper that I tore apart.

I stumble back a few steps, dropping the crane as I brought up the hands towards my face. Tears…Warm tears were spilling out onto my hands. Just thinking about how much effort he poured into fixing it made my heart shatter. It was my fault for saying those words, my fault for pretending not to notice, my fault that he died, my fault I was never going to see him smile again and my fault for never telling him that I…

"Meow"

Realising me from my thoughts, I realize I was crouched on the floor, Bella clawing at my coat pocket. I stare at her before taking the stuff out of my pocket. She stops and meows again, clawing the papers in my hand. Staring back at my test paper and the crane Tsuki gave me, I turned the test paper into a crane and placed both cranes beside his.

-Afterwards-

In less than a year I made 1000 origami cranes and placed them in the room, making the room look like a meadow of birds nesting in the sun flower fields. Maybe now my one wish will come true.

* * *

**A/N: okay well I was searching origami cranes and it said people believe that if u made 1000 cranes in at least a year, your wish would be granted by a crane. **

**Symptoms of Anterograde amnesia:**

_**In most cases of anterograde amnesia, patients lose declarative memory, or the recollection of facts, but they retain nondeclarative memory. For instance, they are able to remember and in some cases learn how to do things such as talking on the phone or riding a bicycle, but they may not remember what they had eaten earlier that day for lunch. In severe cases the person may sometime only possess full knowledge of self-identity and identity of close family.**_

**This story…I got the idea from a song called Toumei Answer (****透明アンサー****) and so hopefully there was no other story like this and I know my grammar is not great but I hope it is erm readable/bearable.**

**Also about the ¥ I basically know nothing about that currency and how much waffles are meant to cost =.= so yh that might be inaccurate, but hey it only a story xD so I can twist it and bend things to how I like.**

**Anyway hoped u enjoyed it and soz for OOCness**

**Hachimenroppi ringtone is the song called bad bye by senka, both songs done by vocaloid.  
**


End file.
